


Love for What You Hide

by nocturnalmesmerism



Series: Ineffable Wives [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aspec!Aziraphale, Bottom Crowley - Freeform, Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Cunnilingus, F/F, Fem!Crowley, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Gentle Dom Aziraphale, Ineffable Wives, Lesbian Sex, Light D/s, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Praise Kink, Service top Aziraphale, Smut, Sub Crowley, Subspace, Top Aziraphale, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, fem!aziraphale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalmesmerism/pseuds/nocturnalmesmerism
Summary: She held down Crowley’s hips so she could hold her still. She was curious, wanting to explore this part of her beloved more thoroughly. She nosed against her clit, and Crowley let out a broken noise, hips straining against Aziraphale’s unbreakable hold.She pulled back just a bit, voice raspy as she cooed, “Oh, you liked that, didn’t you?,” she repeated the motion, drawing another sound from Crowley’s lips. “Liked it enough to make lovely noises for me.”





	Love for What You Hide

**Author's Note:**

> the only valid titles are ones i get from Muse lyrics

It had just been a passing thought, really. But the thing was, once Aziraphale had fixated on something it was hard for her to stop until she had had her fill of it. And she was quite certain she would never have her fill of Crowley. So when the thought passed through her mind, _ I wonder what she tastes like_, she knew she was in trouble.

It was no secret that she was a glutton, and Crowley was her greatest indulgence. Just the thought of the sounds Crowley might make made her flush and try to divert her thoughts. However, they returned every time. 

Crowley wasn’t helping matters either, what with the way she splayed herself over furniture, and seemed physically incapable of sitting like a human. Which, to be fair, she wasn’t. However she did have a human shaped corporation, and Aziraphale had never had any trouble sitting properly, _without _ her legs spread out and despicably inviting, thank you very much. 

Before she had truly thought of Crowley in a more carnal sense, it had just been another mannerism of Crowley’s that Aziraphale found herself growing fond of. Now she was seeing it in an entirely new light. She thought about how touching Crowley had felt: smooth, slick and warm against her fingertips, and wondered how she would feel against her tongue.

While she was caught up in her thoughts, and the rather detailed daydream that followed, Crowley had noticed she wasn’t paying attention to the movie.

“Not interested in this one, angel?”

Aziraphale startled and flushed, looking a bit guilty. Crowley raised an eyebrow at her reaction, and she broke into a mischievous grin.

“What were you thinking about that was so interesting, angel?”

“I’m so sorry, my dear. I was lost in my head, would you Re-Wind it for me?” Aziraphale tried, over enunciating the word ‘rewind’.

“What is it that got you so distracted? Nothing bad I hope?”

“No! Nothing like that, my dear, no need to worry.” 

Crowley looked doubtful, and Aziraphale realized it would be a lot simpler to just be honest. She lay a hand on Crowley’s thigh, “Well, I was just thinking…” 

“Yes?” Crowley asked.

“I was thinking that perhaps I might try something new- erm, in bed?” Aziraphale finished calmly, gauging Crowley’s reaction carefully. Crowley flushed. 

“What is it?” 

“Well, I did so enjoy touching you,”

Crowley sputtered and flushed much darker. 

“So I thought I might like to ‘try a taste’, of you, so to speak. I hear it is quite pleasurable.”

Aziraphale ended her sentence with a light squeeze to Crowley’s thigh and turned her head to look her in the eye.

“Are you sure? That you would like it, I mean.” Crowley asked.

“Oh, quite. You know how I love to _ devour you_, my dear girl.”

“_Ngk_.” said Crowley

“Would that be alright with you, my dear girl?”

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale beamed at her, and moved to kneel on the floor between her legs.

“Wonderful.”

“Zbxbsa- what- _ now?” _

“If you’re amenable to that, yes.”

“_Amenable.” _ Crowley repeated in disbelief, “_Yes_, angel, I’m _ amenable._”

“Splendid! Off with these, then!” She snapped and Crowley’s trousers and underwear were gone. Crowley just groaned in embarrassment and hid her face in her hands. Aziraphale smiled, feeling an overwhelming amount of tenderness toward her. For a demon she could be quite shy.

Aziraphale didn’t hesitate to push her face against Crowley’s bare thigh, nuzzling into the soft skin there. She turned her face to press a kiss to it, and hummed happily. Although she didn’t usually feel very sexually motivated in general terms, the satisfaction she got from these moments was immeasurable. The simple physical pleasure of closeness and warmth. The knowledge that she was making Crowley happy, giving her moments of bliss. The control and trust Crowley was giving to her. The best part, however, was the love. The love of it all was overwhelming; she basked in it, both her own love and the love radiating from Crowley.

“Oh, my dear.” she sighed.

She pressed kisses to her thighs, kissing up then working her way back down leaving marks. This was her favorite place to leave her mark on Crowley. It felt like a secret, a brand marking her that only they would see. She skimmed her palms up and down Crowley’s thighs at a slow, maddening pace. She took a moment to look up at Crowley’s face. She was flushed and restlessly moving, but not pushing her hips forwards the way she most certainly wanted to.

“Oh, you’re already being so good. And you’re such a sight to behold, I do love to see you flush so prettily for me.”

Crowley clutched at the couch cushions and squeezed her eyes shut. Aziraphale pulled her thighs so they rested over her shoulders, giving her a better angle, and brushed a thumb over Crowley’s labia. Crowley shuddered and twitched before stilling herself. Aziraphale parted her lips with her fingers and slowly rubbed slick up over her clit and then back down to her entrance. She watched her tense and relax, making soft sounds of pleasure. 

She kept her touches light and teasing. Getting Crowley worked up was one of her favorite parts of having her like this. Keeping her just on the edge of real pleasure, before overwhelming her with it. She stroked her inner lips with an index finger, keeping her outer lips parted. In their previous encounters, she hadn’t had a very good view, but now she was close enough to taste. She watched curiously, playing with her and cataloging Crowley’s reactions. Finally she decided she wanted to feel those reactions on her lips.

Aziraphale moved in and heard Crowley moan as soon as she was close enough for her breath to puff against her. She smiled and leaned forward, replacing her finger with her tongue, licking through the folds of her carefully, methodically. Crowley’s breath hitched and her hands clenched into fists.

Here Crowley’s scent was especially strong. It was musky and sweet and mouthwatering, and Aziraphale knew she wouldn’t _ ever _ have enough. She held down Crowley’s hips so she could hold her still. She was curious, wanting to explore this sensitive part of her beloved more thoroughly. She nosed against her clit, and Crowley let out a broken noise, hips straining against Aziraphale’s unbreakable hold. 

She pulled back just a bit, voice raspy as she cooed “Oh, you liked that, didn’t you?” she repeated the motion, drawing another sound from Crowley’s lips. “Liked it enough to make lovely noises for me.” 

She nuzzled her mouth against her inner lips, reveling in the softness of her and the slickness of Crowley’s pleasure. She kissed her there, suckling at the sensitive skin and licking up the wetness that now flowed freely. She finally arrived at Crowley’s entrance, having taken- and very much enjoyed- the scenic route.

Crowley’s thighs were clamped tight around her. Aziraphale licked into her, humming in appreciation at the sound that came from Crowley. The humming made her even more desperate, gasping for breath between moans. Aziraphale found a very sensitive area just inside her, and did her best to push her tongue against it. She had to tighten her grip on Crowley’s hips when the stimulation caused her to twitch up hard, trying to push for more. Eventually she pulled back briefly.

“Darling thing, you know that you’ll get more when I decide to give it to you, and not a moment sooner.” 

The softness in her voice undermined the strict words she was trying for, ones Crowley had seemed to enjoy in the past. But it didn’t seem to matter, Crowley still melted into her touch, nodding furiously.

“Good girl.”

The way she reacted to praise now was lovely. Leaps and bounds better than being pushed against a wall and yelled at. Though she hadn’t particularly hated that either. Thankfully, Aziraphale had plenty of loving words to give her, and was more than happy to do so. She stroked into her with two fingers to tide her over while she spoke.

“I love watching you feel good. You’re so lovely, all flushed and pliant for me. You give yourself to me so sweetly, my dear. Let me pleasure you a little bit longer.”

Crowley nodded, brow furrowed in both concentration and hazy bliss, eyes beginning to look unfocused, body relaxing into Aziraphale’s hold.

“There’s a love.”

Aziraphale moved to suck lightly at her clit, rubbing at her entrance with her index finger. Once it was slick again she pressed back in, relishing in the easy give and the warmth of Crowley surrounding her. She hummed her approval against the hood of Crowley’s clit and Crowley whimpered. The sounds of need spurred Aziraphale on, she began mouthing at her more desperately. It was messy and wet and perfect. She pushed in a second finger and found that perfect spot to rub against that made Crowley whine and babble nonsense. Hearing her incoherent with ecstasy made warmth spread through Aziraphale’s chest. Just the knowledge that she had done this, that she had this effect on Crowley, and the power to give and give and give pleasure until she couldn’t take any more.

Apparently, she succeeded, because Crowley came, crying out and grinding against her face with what little leeway Aziraphale gave her hips.

_Oh_, the love. The love was incredible, warm and satisfied and joyful. Crowley was brimming with it, and Aziraphale enthusiastically worked her through her climax until Crowley patted weakly at her head. 

“Angel… Holy shit- you- I- _ fuck.” _

Aziraphale smiled, but moved back from where she had pulled away, turning instead to press kisses to her hip bones and smooth her palms along her flanks. 

“Did you enjoy yourself, my love?”

“Yes. Oh _ Someone, _ yes. Did you?”

“Very much. You’ve such a pretty Effort, my dear. Not to mention the sounds you make, marvelous.”

“You’re going to actually discorporate me, angel.”

“Oh, don’t be dramatic. In fact, if you’re up for it, I thought perhaps-“

“Oh my Someone. You’re insatiable.”

“I’m afraid when it comes to you, I find myself feeling quite greedy, my dear.”

Crowley turned pink, and tried to regain some bravado, “Well, I suppose I can’t complain about that…”

“I’ll have to see to you very thoroughly then.”

Aziraphale grinned wickedly before diving back in, leaving her clit alone for the moment. She licked up all the slick she could get, first from her thighs, then her lips, then from the source, greedily pushing her tongue inside to get as much as she could. Crowley was making more of those soft sounds she adored. 

“I suggest you get comfortable, I’m feeling more than a bit greedy for you at the moment.”

“_Fuck_.”

* * *

Three orgasms later Crowley was laid back fully on the couch and Aziraphale’s face was covered in her wetness. Crowley was lax and pliant against the cushions, gaze glassy and breathing deep. The sounds she made as Aziraphale continued fucking her with her tongue were soft, unaware noises of bliss. When she came for the fifth and final time, she only whimpered and twitched a bit, utterly worn out. Aziraphale kissed everywhere she could reach, showering her in love. She kissed all over her belly, her visible ribs, the hollow of her throat, praising her the whole way. 

“So good, my love. You’re incredible, you did so well for me. I love to have you like this, you are such a good girl for me. Sweet thing, darling pet, I love you so much. You’re beautiful.”

Crowley’s love was thick and heady in the air and Aziraphale basked in the warm glow of it as Crowley enjoyed her own afterglow.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
